Rozen Maiden discography
This is a list of Rozen Maiden CD releases released in Japan, track list names may vary. Theme song CDs Kinjirareta Asobi "Kinjirareta Asobi" is the opening theme song single for the TV anime Rozen Maiden, by Ali Project. The single is the group's first release under the Mellow Head label. Track listing # # # # Toumei Shelter "Toumei Shelter" is the ending theme song single for the TV anime Rozen Maiden, by refio + Haruka Shimotsuki. Track listing # # # # Seishoujo Ryouiki "Seishoujo Ryouiki" is the opening theme song single for the Rozen Maiden anime's second season||Rozen Maiden träumend'', by Ali Project. Track listing # # # # Hikari no Rasenritsu "Hikari no Rasenritsu" is a mini-album by Kukui, a group formed by Haruka Shimotsuki and refio's myu. The mini-album includes the ending theme for the anime Rozen Maiden träumend, "Hikari no Rasenritsu" and an insert song for the same anime, "Utsutsu no Yume". Track listing # # # "Atem" # # # "Kamp" # Baragoku Otome "Baragoku Otome" is the opening theme song single for the Rozen Maiden special anime, Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre, by Ali Project. The single is a limited release and comes with a DVD containing a video clip of the anime's opening animation without credits. Track listing # # # # Leer Lied "Leer Lied" is a Rozen Maiden best album by kukui. It includes every song kukui has done for the series, including the ending theme for Rozen Maiden ouvertüre, "Utsusemi no Kage" and full versions of the drama image songs. Two new songs were recorded for this album: "Leer Lied" and "Eden". Track listing # # # # # # # # # # "Leer Lied" # "Eden" # Soundtracks see Rozen Maiden OST Drama CDs see Rozen Maiden Drama CDs Radio dramas Bara no Kaori no Garden Party Bara no Kaori no Garden Party is the web radio show for the Rozen Maiden series that was distributed by Lantis' Web Radio. The show was hosted by Miyuki Sawashiro and Asami Sanada who voiced the roles of Shinku and Jun respectively. It was originally broadcasted in 2005 from May 13 to September 30, with a total of 17 episodes. Part of the show was later recorded on two CDs, Bara no Kaori no Garden Party CD Special and Memories of Garden Party Bara no Kaori no Garden Party CD Special Bara no Kaori no Garden Party CD Special is a CD recording of the radio show, highlighting the show's memorable moments. It also includes original CD recordings. The extras, tracks 9 to 15, are short dramas from episodes 1 to 7. Track listing # Short drama: Gin no sara (ショートドラマ・銀の皿) # Garden Party start desu (ガーデンパーティースタートです) # Ura kikakushitsu (裏企画室) # Short drama: Puchi Alice Game (ショートドラマ・プチアリスゲーム) # CD-ban: Puchi Alice Game (CD版・プチアリスゲーム) # Short drama: Jun no "Mou Ii Kagen ni Shiro!" (ショートドラマ・ジュンの「もういい加減にしろっ!」) # CD-ban: Jun no "Mou Ii Kagen ni Shiro!" (CD版・ジュンの「もういい加減にしろっ!」) # Ending (エンディング) # Watashitachi no radio ga hajimaru wa (私たちのラジオが始まるわ) # Ichigo no koucha~! (いちごの紅茶～!) # Nitamono doushi? (似たもの同士?) # Omae no heya ni wa midori ga tarinai desu! (おまえの部屋には緑が足りないですっ!) # Personality wa Suiseiseki desu! (パーソナリティーは翠星石ですっ!) # Jitsu wa sugoi koto ka mo shirenai? (実はすごいことかもしれない?) # Suiseiseki to Souseiseki (翠星石と蒼星石) * tracks 9~15: Extra: Web Radio version Short Drama Collection (おまけ～ウェブラジオ版ショートドラマ集～) Memories of Garden Party Memories of Garden Party is a CD that came bundled with the collector's edition of the 1st Rozen Maiden träumend DVD. Recorded on this CD are the guest segments which were excluded from the Web Radio CD Special. The extras are the rest of the short dramas that were not included in the first CD, from episodes 8 to 17. Track listing # Opening (オープニング) # Guest: Kō Matsuo (ゲスト～松尾衡) # Guest: Sakura Nogawa (ゲスト～野川さくら) # Guest: Natsuko Kuwatani (ゲスト～桑谷夏子) # Guest: Rika Morinaga (ゲスト～森永理科) # Guest: Noriko Rikimaru (ゲスト～力丸乃りこ) # Umi no ie Special (海の家スペシャル) # Guest: Kyōsei Tsukui (ゲスト～津久井教生) # Guest: Rie Tanaka (ゲスト～田中理恵) # Guest: Saori Goto & Yumi Shimura (ゲスト～後藤沙緒里＆志村由美) # Guest: ALI PROJECT (ゲスト～ALI PROJECT) # Guest: kukui (ゲスト～kukui) # Guest: PEACH-PIT (ゲスト～PEACH-PIT) # Guest: Kō Matsuo & Kumi Ishii (ゲスト～松尾 衡＆石井久美) # Ending (エンディング) # Nori wa igai to!? (のりは意外と!?) # Nori no kimochi, Jun no kimochi. (のりの気持ち、ジュンの気持ち。) # Atsui wa... (暑いわ…) # Pen name "5-banme no Bara Otome"-san (ペンエーム"5番目の薔薇乙女"さん) # ......Honjitsu no guest wa....... (……本日のゲストは……。) # Nani yo, nani yo, nani yoo~ (なによ、なによ、なによぉ～) # 3-byou rule (3秒ルール) # Senkyoku wa muzukashii!? (選曲はむずかしい!?) # Tabemono no urami wa... (食べ物の恨みは…) # Ima made, arigatou. (いままで、ありがとう。) * tracks 16~25: Extra: Web Radio version Short Drama Collection (～おまけ　ウェブラジオ版ショートドラマ集～) Suigintou no Koyoi mo Ennu~i Suigintou's "Koyoi mo Ennu~i" ("It's Ennui Again, Tonight~") is Rie Tanaka's radio drama with the voices of Suigintou, Shinku, Jun, Detective Kunkun, and Megu Kakizaki. It consists of only 2 episodes. Special CD: Suigintou no Koyoi mo Ennu~i Track listing # Opening # CM (Teikyou - Nyuusankin Suishin Iinkai) # "Futsuota" yo... # Junk ni Shiteageru # CM (Teikyou - Nyuusankin Suishin Iinkai) # Watashi no Kuroi Tenshi-sama # Ending Suigintou no Koyoi mo Ennu~i Track listing # Saa, hajimeru wa yo # CM time 1 # Futsuota demo yomou kashira... # Suigintou no "Junk ni Shiteageru" # CM time 2 # Watashi no Kuroi Tenshi-sama # Kyou no 1-kyoku "Shun" # CM time 3 # Ending # Housou kouki References * [http://www.mellow-head.jp/artist.html Official Rozen Maiden CD listing] at Mellow Head's site * [http://www.lantis.jp/release/data.php?id=19 Official Rozen Maiden CD listing] at Lantis' site *Fräulein Rose, a Rozen Maiden info site *Unyuunymous's Homepage, a Rozen Maiden translation site *Words Of Songs, a site that translates anime songs, including Rozen Maiden Category:Anime soundtracks Category:Lantis Category:Rozen Maiden da:Rozen Maiden diskografi